


I'm Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by soclose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ice breath, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superpower Sex, Temperature Play, Top Kara Danvers, and i guess like, but lowkey, by way of excuse for kara to use her ice breath, i mean there's a smidge of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclose/pseuds/soclose
Summary: Lena Luthor is Suffering™ during a power-grid shutdown in the high heat of summer. Kara comes up with a superpowered way to keep her cool.Inspired by this awful hot mess of a summer and some prompt I saw on Tumblr ages ago: "Are you trying to turn me on right now, or are you really just that oblivious?"It's ice breath smut.





	I'm Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm yep this is basically just shameless ice breath smut. 
> 
> Only proofread at the most basic level because I'm impatient and tired of reading this. Now it's your turn. :)
> 
> Hit me up in the comments or over on Tumblr @wakefulstarss for more shenanigans.

When Lena hears the word ‘vacation,’ she generally pictures a white sand beach, breezy gauzy dresses, and wine flowing like water. She imagines herself picking from a plate of fine cheeses and fresh berries until she’s gluttonous and sated.

If she _really_ stretches her imagination, she could even imagine a chilly visit to Iceland, or maybe Alaska. Whale watching with binoculars and warm pea coats, returning to a cozy cabin with a warm fire and mulled wine. Watching the aurora borealis and marveling at one of the greatest natural wonders of their world with the quiet company of someone she enjoys.

Whatever she imagines, it’s definitely not National City in the wake of a power grid shut down during the hottest heat wave on record.

Lena Luthor is not a woman made for this kind of heat. It’s the kind of heat that sticks to her skin even after a cold shower. It’s the kind that reaches three digits and turns the pavement so hot she fears for the integrity of her Louboutins.

So she spends the first two days of the heat wave moving from her air conditioned apartment to her air conditioned town car to her air conditioned office. But while she was enjoying the comfort of her air conditioning, so was every other citizen of National City.

And the entire metro area.

Probably the entire lower west coast.

It was barely two o’clock on Thursday when the power whirred down in the city around them. While L-Corp’s own backup system kept her office running, Jess brought the news of the grid failure to her attention, and they quickly determined that it was in their best interests to send everybody but essential personnel home. Until the power returned, they needed to divert their resources to keeping the cryo freezers frozen, the more delicate experiments in stasis, and the security system online.

She was going to have to dedicate some R&D hours to grid enhancements after this….

After the first night of tossing and turning in the stale, oppressive air of her apartment, she finds herself sprawled out over Kara’s couch on day four of the Great Heat Wave of 2018.

“Do you want some more squeezy pops?” Kara asked her, looking content as could be curled up on one of the arm chairs, soaking up the heavy heat of the sun.

Lena barely had the energy to laugh, her body too drained by its own efforts to keep her cool.

“I think I’m okay,” she said, adding when Kara didn’t look convinced, “I think if I eat another freeze pop, I might actually become one.”

That got her a smile and a roll of Kara’s eyes. While Lena was all but wilting in the heat, her Kryptonian friend was unaffected by it. If anything, Kara was _loving_ the excuse to fly out to places that still had electricity in order to stock them up on popsicles, ice cream, and fresh fruit.

“They’re good for you,” Kara says. “You have to stay hydrated in all this heat.”

Lena raises a brow. “What’s your excuse, then? You’re not affected by the heat, but you still managed to eat six entire rows of popsicles in the time I managed to eat one.”

“I had to eat them before they got too melted!” Kara replied, hand clutched to her chest, as if the very thought of frozen popsicles signaled the end times. “The freezer doesn’t work right now, Lena!”

Lena had to shake her head at her friend’s flimsy excuses, at the implied _duh_ attached to her the end of her statement.

“It’s honestly unfair how much you’re enjoying this.”

“What’s not to enjoy?? I get a surprise vacation with my best friend, most of the city is throwing big cookouts and playing in fire hydrants to keep cool, and the police department has all the petty crimes covered. I haven’t had time off like this in years!”

“Me either,” Lena has to admit. “Although I’d probably enjoy it a lot better if I wasn’t actually embodying the definition of the word _moist_.”

“Oh!” Kara said, springing to her feet and coming to sit on the edge of the couch. “Sit up, I’ve got an idea.”

With a raise of her brow, Lena sits up, adjusting her shirt from where it sticks to her sweaty skin.

“Turn around,” Kara tells her, and Lena shifts to face away from her.

“Let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

And before Lena can ask what she means, a burst of cool air blows over the back of shoulders, wicking at the sweat sticking the tiny hairs to the nape of her neck. Leaning back into the sensation, Lena moans, drops her head back and soaks up the relief before her rational mind can even find a place to be embarrassed by her sounds.

Kara’s chuckle is a little too close to her ear and Lena startles.

“Does that feel good?” Kara asks.

“Divine,” she responds, although she does her best to keep her voice steady while her heart thumps in her chest. “Can you do it again?”

“Of course.”

The sensation isn’t a surprise this time, but it’s still just as hedonistic, just as relieving, and Lena can’t help the way her back arches into the cool breath that Kara blows across the back of her neck. The cotton of her tank top billows in the breeze and sends a jet of cool air down to the small of her back while Lena’s skin breaks out in shivers and goosebumps.

“Too cold?” Kara asks, voice close as she pauses.

“Not at all,” Lena tells her, smiling. “Who knew you doubled as a personal air conditioner?”

Kara chuckles, the huff of air cold on the back of her shoulder blade. “Alex. She used to make me do this in high school. We didn’t have central air in Midvale.”

Lena manages to bite her lip in time to stop her retort, her, _“I hope you didn’t do it_ exactly _like this with Alex…_ ” before another of Kara’s breaths chills her overheated skin.

Lena leans back, only to collide with her solid rock of a best friend.

“It’s okay, get comfy,” Kara tells her, and Lena does just that, letting the strong arms come up around her before cool air slides down the side of her neck, slips under the cotton neckline of her top.

Gooseflesh pebbles down the sides of Lena’s ribs. The contrast of temperatures pebbles her nipples into peaks and Lena swallows hard, tries to ignore the way Kara’s breath ghosts across the side of her neck in a way that feels a little more _intimate_ than just friendly.

“Is that good?” Kara asks, and god damn her, her voice sizzles against the shell of Lena’s ear, low and crackling.

“Yeah,” Lena replies, breathless where Kara is full of it. Kara blows another lungful over her front and her lap, Lena shifting on the couch to stop the flicker of _something_ trying to spark between her legs.

“Here, let me try this,” Kara says, before she picks up Lena’s neckline, lifts her shirt from her skin and blows a blast of chilled air right between Lena’s breasts, down her belly.

Lena’s heart races, her skin flushed. Kara must know exactly what she’s doing to Lena… right? She must be able to hear the stutter in her chest, the catch of her breath. She must be able to see the way Lena’s nipple pebble through the thin material of her bra, sensitive from the blast of chilled air that Kara directed _right at them_ \----.

“Are you trying to turn me on right now, or are you really just that oblivious?” Lena asks.

Kara’s movement stills.

Her cool breath catches before it disappears and Kara’s hand tightens where it grips the collar of her shirt. Lena bites at her cheek, her heart hammering as they sit caught in the limbo between _just friends_ and _maybe more_.

“I…” She can hear Kara’s swallow, feel the way it shifts the movement of her chest. “I’m turning you on?”

Kara’s voice is choked around the words, and Lena can’t stop the disbelieving chuckle that escapes her lungs.

“Let’s just say your breath feels sinfully good, alright?” Lena offers, and her throat is tight, eyes fluttering shut as she pulls in a breath to gather herself.

Kara can take the out and apologize. They can laugh this off as another silly misunderstanding, sweep it under the rug with years of longing looks and pointed conversations….

But Kara’s breathing down her shirt again, cool air slipping right between her breasts and Lena shivers, drops her head back onto Kara’s shoulder with a groan.

“Kara, please,” she says. Her throat is caught around some quip, some sharp-tongued retort about a Luthor begging for the mercy of a Super, but she just can’t seem to find the words.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kara asks, so goddamn polite and earnest.

A flush returns to Lena’s skin in the absence of the cold air. _Yes_ seems so needy, so vulnerable, but _no_ most certainly isn’t the right answer.

She’s grateful for the way Kara says, “Lena,” when silence sits heavy in her throat. She pulls back, drops Lena’s shirt in favor of giving a light tug at her shoulder, shifting them to look at each other.

Lena’s gaze hits hers, finding soft eyes that wander over her face in concern. Kara’s chest doesn’t heave for breath like Lena’s does, but she doesn’t need superpowers to see the black of her pupils blown just a little too wide into the otherwise calm sea of blue.

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Kara says and Lena knows that she will. “I’ll get you more popsicles or run you a cool a bath, whatever you want---”

Hand curling in the thin chiffon of Kara’s top, Lena pulls herself closer. Her lips land soft against Kara’s chilled ones as she finally -- _finally_ \-- gives into the aching desire that curls her toes and makes her skin heated.

“----oh.” Kara bites her lip before she cautiously asks, “Does that mean you want me to keep going?”

Lena blinks and then smiles, fondness blooming in her chest as she leans forward to kiss Kara again.

She lingers this time, pulls Kara’s bottom one between her teeth to suckle at the flesh until it’s just as warm as her own, her thumbs sweeping against Kara’s cheekbones.

“Yes, that means you can keep going.”

Lena shifts, scooting along the cushions until she’s propped against the edge of the couch. With her lip caught between her teeth, she gives Kara a once-over before raising her brow.

“Come blow me, Supergirl.”

As if saying her moniker evoked the hero herself, Kara sits straighter. Even without her heat vision, Lena can feel a flush grow under her the weight of Kara’s stare that has nothing to do with the temperature outside.

Lena opens her stance, tucking one leg against the back of the couch as Kara shifts to invite her between them.  

Licking her lips, Kara takes a breath, her chest expanding with the air before she blows out. Cold and frost burst along the exposed stretches of Lena’s skin, and a moan pulls itself uninvited from her lips. Cheeks heating, Lena clamps her mouth shut, biting at the inside of her lip to try and contain the hedonistic sound.

“Oh no, none of that,” Kara says, settling between Lena’s legs and reaching up to cup at her cheek. “If I’m making you feel good, I want it hear it.”

Lena whimpers. How is she going to survive an assault by confident Kara, the one who’s a little too sweet but with a backbone of steel?

She surges forward, opened mouthed and desperate, and Kara meets her with hands at her waist. A cool tongue teases at the round of her lower lip and Lena doesn’t mask the gasp that escapes her, the too loud rush of air that rips from her lungs while lightning strikes down between her hip bones.

“Does that feel good, Lena?” Kara asks, breaking away from her mouth to place chilled kisses up the line of her jaw, down the corner of her throat. An icy tongue slips out over her pulse point at Lena moans, arching into the warm, heavy weight of Kara’s body on top of her hers.

“Tell me, I want to hear it.”

“Yes,” Lena answers, her voice too breathy and high-pitched, but she can’t bring herself to care, not when Kara’s dragging the flat of her tongue along the tendon in Lena’s neck, sucking on the skin, alternating hot closed-mouth kisses with a cool, sensuous swipe of her tongue.

“God, Kara….” she whimpers, tilting her head back to rest against the couch as Kara’s tongue dips into the hollow of her throat, traces along her collarbone.

“I’ve thought about kissing you so many times,” Kara whispers, looking up at Lena from where she’s settled between her legs, eyes wide, lips shiny with the faint gloss of her own saliva.

Lena’s hands clench in her shirt, pulling the gauzy material taut. “Why didn’t you?” she finds herself asking, the question slipping out before her humility can have a chance to stop it.

With her cheeks flushing – and oh, isn’t that the cutest thing, Kara Danvers with her cheeks flushed because she was thinking about kissing Lena Luthor – Kara ducks her head, presses her forehead to the front of Lena’s shoulder before her ribcage expands with a breath.

Her head lifts. “I was nervous you wouldn’t want to kiss me back,” Kara admits.

Lena feels herself soften. Her hands loosen in Kara’s shirt as her heart squeezes with a tender ache, stripped so raw and vulnerable before this incredible, heroic, amazing woman.

“Who wouldn’t want to kiss you, Kara Danvers?” Lena asks, lifting a hand to catch Kara’s cheek, to brush her thumb along her cheekbone. “You’re extraordinary.”

Kara shakes her head, buries her cheek into Lena’s palm until she can kiss it. “No, Supergirl might be, but Kara Danvers is totally ordinary. And you’re Lena freaking Luthor, top of Forbes 30 under 30 and Ranker’s eighth hottest celebrity.”

“Eighth?” Lena muses, eyebrow raised. “Hmm, I’ve dropped a spot. Who beat me out for seventh?”

Kara’s face buries into her chest, tucks into the corner of her arm. “Natalie Portman….”

“Natalie?” Lena asks, carding a hand through Kara’s hair. “I’ll allow it.”

Kara’s head lifts, brows furrowed. “You’ll allow it?? But you’re undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in the world!”

Lena’s smile grows, fingers trailing over Kara’s jaw. “You think so?”

The returning nod is eager.

“Well,” Lena says, lowering her voice with the fresh boost of confidence. “You haven’t seen all of me yet.... Seems a little unfair to make such an assessment without a… _thorough_ evaluation. Right?”

She can hear the force of Kara’s swallow, watch the ways her pupils dilate and her eyes go wide. “Yeah, that would be… I mean for journalistic integrity, I-- Yeah.”

Lena’s hands slip to the hem of her tank top, tugging it up between their bodies. “In that case….”

“Wait!” Kara says, halting her with a hand on her wrist when Lena goes to tug the shirt over her ribcage. Startled, Lena freezes, looks up at her in worry. “I just-- I want to take it off. Is that okay?”

With a grin growing on her cheeks, Lena nods, relaxing into the couch as Kara’s hands go for the hem of her shirt. Fingertips skimming over her ribs, Lena draws a shaky breath, lifting her hands as Kara starts to lift the material up.

“Like what you see, Supergirl?”

Kara’s jaw is softly dropped, her eyes wide as she scans over Lena’s bare torso. The intensity is enough for Lena to wonder if Kara’s using her x-ray vision, but with nothing but her most comfortable cotton bra between her skin and Kara’s eyes, she doesn’t think there’s much left that she’s hiding.

“Can I…?” Kara’s hand gestures vaguely at her chest and Lena waits until she swallows. “Can I take that off, too?”

Lena’s nod in gentle, her smile softened as she leans forward and Kara’s arms come up around her. Her bra is unhooked in one swift movement, the release far more graceful than any boyfriend she’s ever had scrambling at her back.

In seconds, the straps are slipping down her biceps, her forearms, and she’s bared before the hero of National City. Her best friend.

Lena gnaws at the inside of her lip, fighting to keep her hold on the confidence that lives in the curve of her spine, the arch of her shoulders. It’s heavy, having Kara’s attention tuned entirely to her state of undress, but it’s Kara’s _reaction_ \-- the way she blinks too fast, hand hovering a few inches from Lena’s chest and swallowing so loud Lena can _hear_ the force of it -- that gives Lena the courage to look at her.

“You can touch,” she says, breathless and nothing like the low-toned smolder she was going for.

Kara inhales, her breath a gasp like a drowning woman surfaced as her fingers shakily skim the soft edge of Lena’s breast.

For her part, Lena tingles, gooseflesh spreading across her chest and arms, toes curling where they dig into the couch cushions. Reaching up, she wraps her fingers around Kara’s wrist, tugs it toward her until she can feel the heat of Kara’s palm on her skin.

“I forgot how warm you run,” she says, head tipping back as Kara palms at her.

“Oh!” Kara says, thumb twitching against her. “I’m supposed to be cooling you down.”

Lena opens her mouth to tell her Kara no, it’s _perfectly acceptable_ if she spends the rest of the afternoon sweaty as long as she gets to feel Kara against her skin. But before the words can take shape in her mouth, a cool blast of air chills across her chest, sending her gooseflesh into overdrive while her nipples tighten and pebble.

“Kara --!” is the needy gasp that slips out instead, hands tightening on Kara as she shivers under the cool blast.

“...Too much?” Kara asks, eyes wide as she stares down at Lena’s chest.

“No, no,” Lena assures her, thumb soothing over the solid muscles of her forearm. “You just… caught me off guard.”

“Sorry,” Kara says, only a touch sheepish as her eyes glance up at Lena’s.

“It’s okay,” Lena says, dropping her hand from Kara’s arm to rest against her belly. “You can do it again.”

Kara glances at her, between what must be her cherry red cheeks and her cool, pebbled chest. “Maybe like this…” Kara says, hushed, before her lips pucker and a cool breeze ghosts gently along her neck and down between her breasts.

This cold this time is welcome, less shocking, and Lena finds herself arching into it. Kara’s breath wraps around the underside of her breast, curling Lena’s toes and making her thighs shift against her.

“Oh….”

When Kara’s breath ends, it’s quickly replaced by her tongue, a cool slip of wet and warm lips that latches on the dip of her collarbone, and Lena’s moan fills the space between them.

Kara kisses across the front of her shoulder, gentle and cold and suckling at the places that make Lena squirm. As her kisses angle downward, slip over the swell of Lena’s breast, her breaths come faster, more shallow, an ache winding itself into her belly as she begs Kara to just… a little more….

“God, Kara, please,” she says when Kara hesitates, spending far to long kissing the sensitive skin around her nipple rather than paying attention to it.

Blue eyes glances up at her, mouth leaving her skin just long enough to open her lips and take Lena’s nipple into the cool haven of her mouth.

Lena’s head falls back against the couch arm, eyes fluttering shut at the novel sensation of _lips_ and _tongue_ , but _cold_. It keeps it clear at the front of her mind, who she’s lying on this couch with. She’s played with temperature before, sucking on ice cube before being offered a kiss, but where Jack’s tongue would warm quickly, would shock her with cold and quickly soothe the sensation out with heat, Kara is all chill. She’s solid and heavy and hot where she lays against Lena, but her tongue stays chilled and cold. The little breath of air she teases against Lena’s wet skin is all ice, biting and refreshing and maddening all at once.

Of all the ways she imagined a first time with Kara (and _oh_ , did she imagine them…), a hot summer day and playing with ice breath was not one of them.

Kara’s mouth switches to her other nipple, the abandoned one glistening with her saliva, and as her lips wrap around the hardened peak, Lena’s hips lift, seeking friction against the weight, gorgeous body on top of her.

A moan is torn from Kara’s throat this time, half caught rumbling against her skin, and satisfaction blooms deep and heavy in the rungs of Lena’s rib cage. She lifts her hips again, grinding up and into Kara with intent, answering with a moan of her own as she gets pressure returning down at her, not nearly enough friction to satisfy her but enough to stoke the fire.

“Kara, please,” she whimpers, fingers threading into soft blonde locks.

“Can I?” Kara asks, hands skimming down Lena’s waist to brush against the hem of her shorts.

“Yes,” Lena says, biting the words out quicker than her nod. “Yes, please….”

Kara sits back on her heels, hands skimming down Lena’s sides. Lena lifts into the moment, arching her back to prolong the touch with the movement until Kara’s finger settle at her waistband.

She works the button through it’s hole, meeting Lena’s eyes as she tugs the zipper down slow. The sound of the metal teeth unhooking seems to scream in Lena’s ears, every sensation heightened as she gets lost in Kara’s hungry gaze, her skin prickling in anticipation of Kara’s touch.

When the zipper reaches the end, Kara’s hands down to her hips, hooking into her waistband and Lena lifts to help her. With her thumbs catching the band of her panties, too, Kara tugs both down in one smooth movement. As the fabric catches on the top of her foot and Lena points her toes to drop them off, she finds Kara’s eyes on her. Jaw slack and cheeks flushed, Lena’s heart thunders under the weight of her gaze. It’s impossible to feel embarrassed when Kara’s eyes are blown with such desire, eating her up inch by inch until she works her way back up to Lena’s face.

“Rao,” she breathes, Lena reading the name of Kara’s god on her lips more than she can hear it. “You’re so _pretty_ , Lena.”

Her smile grows in tandem with the warmth in her chest. Kara’s hand lands back on her hip and Lena reaches for her, tugging at the thin chiffon of Kara’s top and coiling her smile into a touch of a smirk.

“I think I’d like to see you, too, if you don’t mind…” she says, hands giving a gently tug at Kara’s shirt.

She can see the movement of Kara’s swallow. “No-- Nope, I don’t mind at all.”

And faster than Lena’s eyes can follow, Kara’s shirt is gone. Lena blinks at the reveal, at peach pale skin and the little slopes that define her obliques, her _abs_.

“Good lord,” Lena says under her breath, reaching out to trace the divot below her belly button. Kara shudders under her touch and makes Lena grow bolder, hands sprawling out to roam over her hips, the small of her waist, landing just below the soft blue cotton of her bra.

“Maybe… I could have this, too?” Lena asks, thumb tracing the curve of her underwire.

Kara nods again, eager, hands slipping behind her back.

Lena interrupts to say, “Human speed, this time. I want to see you.”

“O-Okay,” Kara says, lower lip disappearing between her teeth as she brings her arms forward, blue straps slipping down her arms.

_God, her arms…._

But now Lena’s got more bared skin to feast upon, her eyes slipping over the soft round of Kara’s breasts and the ripples of her ribs.

“You really are extraordinary,” Lena breathes, reaching out to tug Kara back down on top of her.

Even though she expected the warmth, nothing can prepare her for the sheer _bliss_ of feeling Kara pressed against her, chest to chest. Her previously cooled skin heats quickly, static shocks building between her hips every time her nipples brush against Kara.

“Kiss me,” she pleads, reaching up to cup the back of Kara’s neck and pull her down.

Kara obliges. She kisses with more control than Lena knows how to handle, her lips soft and gently where Lena’s are pressed against her. She touches Lena’s waist like she’s precious, fingertips dancing on her skin, and Lena moans into Kara’s gentle mouth as she wonders what that strength could do to her, another time.

“Kara, please, touch me,” she says as Kara’s kisses shift, trailing back down the length of her throat to suckle at her collarbone.

“But I have a job to do,” Kara returns, lips puckering before she blows a wave of frozen air over Lena’s chest, earning herself a long groan as Lena writhes on the couch beneath her.

“I don’t care about the heat,” Lena protests weakly, her pounding heart betraying her arousal. “I just want to be with you.”

“You are,” Kara says, eyes lifting up at her before she wraps a cold tongue around Lena’s hypersensitive nipple.

Lena gasps, holding Kara’s head to her, pulling away only when Kara’s face lifts back toward her lips.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Kara whispers in her ear before she starts sliding down, placing cool kisses down the length of her sternum to land just above her navel. “And that means cooling you down.”

She licks a chilly stripe along Lena’s hipbone, just a tease with the tip of her tongue.

“Every inch of you….”

Her lips turn to the sensitive junction where her hip meets her thigh and Lena whimpers, shifting into the movement to direct Kara just a little bit to the right….

“Do you want that, Lena?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she replies, trembling and lifting her hips in need. She can feel the cool remnants of Kara’s breath, so close to where she needs her. “Kara, I---”

Her words are cut off, interrupted by her own moan when Kara’s tongue drags a cool line right through the hot, needy silk of her.

“Too cold?” Kara asks and Lena shakes her head, no longer startled, but craving the unfamiliar sensation of cold wet softness as Kara leans back down and wraps her tongue around Lena’s clit.

Lena hand fists into one of the throw pillows, tugging it from the back of the couch to clutch against her belly. Her hips roll into Kara’s movements, into the long drag of her tongue and the slow swirl around her entrance.

She has no idea if Kara’s ever had another female lover (---which, she supposes, they should probably talk about, _after_ ), but whether it’s experience or the fine tuning of Kara’s Super senses, it’s some of the best Lena’s ever had.

Her hands grip at Lena’s thighs, shifting up her hips and pulling her closer. Her tongue follows Lena’s every twitch, every shift, stays teasing as the parts where Lena moans loudest.

When her belly starts to tighten, that familiar need for release coiling deep in her gut, Lena’s moans get louder. She’s torn between the sweaty heat of pounding blood and good sex and the cool press of Kara’s tongue against her sensitive skin.

It’s so much and not enough, and somewhere she hears herself get out the words, “fingers, please.”

Kara’s hands are so warm as they slip against her, right next to that icy tongue, and she gasps as Kara touches her, slips just barely inside her before pulling back out again as she sucks on her clit.

Lena’s hips grind up into her desperately, trying to chase Kara’s every press as she slips just little bit more inside. Her throat is a choir of noises, more groans and gasped breaths than she knows what to do with, but _oh_ , when Kara finally seats a pair of fingers three knuckles deep inside of her, Lena clenches down her muscles and rides the feel of them until she feels strung over the edge of a cliff.

“Oh, fuck,” she mutters, voice deep in her throat. “Kara, I’m gonna come, _please_.”

Kara’s fingers curl inside her, her lips puckering around her clit and Lena is suddenly in free fall. Her belly clenches while her throat sings and electric hot pleasure races up her spine to settle in the tips of her toes and the ends of her fingers.

She rides out the waves of it with rolling hips and tightly shut eyes, Kara’s fingers still curled while her tongue slows to work her through it.

When finally the touch seems too much, her lungs finally able to pull back in a lung full of air, Lena shudders, her entire body spent and sweating and chilled at the same time.

“Kara…” she says weakly, her voice rasping and dry as she reaches for the woman between her legs.

Kara pulls out gently, wiping her chin against the meat of her thumb before she sucks at her fingers, cleaning them off while Lena watches, whimpering.

Only when she’s done does she crawl back over Lena, laying them skin to skin and brushing her messy hair back out of her face.

“Hi,” Kara says, her face a soft smile, if not completely flushed.

“Hi,” Lena replies, her breath half a chuckle.

“So… I suppose this is the part where I tell you that I really like you, huh?”

“Is that so?” Lena says, her own smile growing as her head spins with hormones and hope.

“Mhmm,” Kara says, shifting her to pillow herself against the swell of Lena’s breast.

With a tender ache growing in her chest, Lena lifts her hand to card her fingers through Kara’s hair, brushing the soft locks back and shivering when the ends wrap around to tickle at her waist.

“Well, then I guess I should tell you that I really like you, too.”

From her place on Lena’s chest, Kara beams, her smile so bright that Lena can’t help but return it. “You do?”

“I do,” Lena says, bending to place a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

“Okay, good, because I _really_ want to be able to do this again.”

Lena’s laugh comes freely, Kara’s head bouncing with the movement as Lena bends to sit up, Kara shifting to accommodate her.

When Lena kisses her this time, it’s a promise. Her palm cups at Kara’s cheek, her tongue teasing at the swell of that soft, kissable bottom lip.

“Oh, we’re gonna do this again,” Lena promises against her lips.

“Yeah?” Kara breathes back, hands moving to Lena’s waist.

“Oh yes,” Lena assures, pushing at Kara’s shoulders to press her back into the opposite arm of the couch. “You see, I’m on a forced vacation. And I have a scientific need to find out _exactly_ how long that Kryptonian endurance can hold out for….”

“ _O_ _h_.”


End file.
